Historia de un corazón que latía en código morse
by Ecorie
Summary: Manech aime Mathilde, Mathilde aime Manech


Mathilde duerme.

Su respiración viaja por la habitación al encuentro de los pedos de Garbanzo. Se revuelve entre las sábanas con el ceño fruncido cuando uno de los primeros vestigios de mañana se cuela entre las cortinas.

Aún no quiere despertarse. Sueña. Manech ha vuelto, está vivo, está conmigo. Mathilde sonríe. En su sueño, sendas sonrisas se dibujan en el rostro de los enamorados. Están juntos de nuevo y nada podrá separarlos. Ni guerras, ni fusiles, ni muertos. Al fin los protagonistas son felices en las últimas páginas del cuento.

En ocasiones Mathilde desearía que sus ojos estuviesen sellados con pegamento, ser condenada a vagar por un mundo de ilusiones donde no existe el tiempo. Porque cuando duerme, la madeja se enrolla y él vuelve junto a ella. No hacen falta cartas, no hacen falta recuerdos, solo están ellos. Pero sabe que es mentira. Manech no está allí. Manech está asustado, perdido, quién sabe si muerto. Manech duerme con la parca acechando a cada momento.

Mathilde tiene miedo.

Teme saludar a la mañana un día y sentir que se ha cortado ese débil hilo que los unía. Teme asomarse a la ventana y descubrir en manos de ese hombre tan conocido la única noticia que no esperaba. Teme mirar a los ojos a sus tíos y sentir una pena demasiado grande en su mirada.

Mathilde se da la vuelta en la cama.

Manech no puede dormir.

Se arrebuja en el gastado uniforme que podría haber sido su salvación y se convirtió en su condena. El barro ha transformado su tela grisácea en unas prendas tan deprimentes como el cielo. Manech alza la vista. Una densa neblina cubre el sol; una densa neblina cubre su vida. Pero Manech es fuerte, Manech es feliz. Al menos, una pequeña parte de él. Esa pequeña parte que nunca deja de pensar en Mathilde. Mathilde. Sonríe. Por muy lejos que esté, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, la sigue queriendo igual. Su mano sigue latiendo con la misma intensidad que cuando reposaba sobre su pecho aquella cálida mañana. Debería parecerle lejana, ajena; debería deprimirse. Pero tan solo sonríe más. Con cada recuerdo, su figura incorpórea se dibuja junto él, le susurra a cada minuto esas tres palabras: _Mathilde aime Manech_.

Se frota los ojos con esa manopla roja que desentona en aquel lugar tan carente de vida, el corazón que aún late en un campo lleno de muertos, el niño que hace un muñeco en plena ventisca de invierno. Trepa por la pared de tierra hasta alcanzar el borde del hoyo que se ha convertido en su refugio. Un aire gélido golpea su rostro desnudo, camuflado de un marrón grisáceo que oculta su tono preocupantemente pálido.

Como siempre, no hay moros en la costa. Los soldados están descansando en la ilusoria seguridad de sus respectivas trincheras, unidos por el miedo y separados por una absurda frontera.

Manech se pone en pie a duras penas, cargando con el cansancio, el frío, el hambre y el peso de sus heridas. Sin embargo, parece darle igual. Por su mente sólo ronda una idea.

Anoche vio ese árbol solitario en medio de la devastada pradera, a tan solo unos metros, llamándole con esa suave y dulce voz tan añorada en la guerra. Saca su navaja mientras camina, paso a paso, hacia el tronco desnudo. Acaricia la corteza durante unos instantes, mientras obliga a su cuerpo a recuperar unas fuerzas que no se ha parado a pensar si podría necesitar. _Es perfecto_, se dice. La ausente armonía en su curvatura, su naturaleza muerta, la fuerza con la que se mantiene a pesar de las bombas que amenazan con arrancar la tierra.

La hoja comienza a tallar la superficie rugosa de la madera. Finas líneas irregulares se adivinan, poco a poco, en el pequeño claro libre de corteza. Se sume completamente en su tarea mientras, de nuevo, desfilan bellos pensamientos por su cabeza. Mathilde soñando, Mathilde besando, Mathilde riendo. Por unos momentos, sus temores son aparcados.

Pero aparece el Albatros.

Lo oye antes de verlo. Su vuelo raso proclama a voz en grito la furia de ese extraño pájaro mecánico.

Manech se detiene y le mira. Esboza una sonrisa y viaja. Se encuentra de nuevo en el campanario, junto a Mathilde. Sus brazos rodean la pequeña cintura y, sobre los suaves hombros, deja reposar su cabeza. Con delicadeza, le susurra al oído palabras bonitas mientras ella acaricia sus grandes manos. De pronto, sus labios se detienen. "Mira", y señala el albatros. Mathilde sigue la dirección que indica su brazo. Durante unos minutos, los ojos de ambos contemplan su vuelo calmo. Él cierra los ojos. Ella se suelta, se gira y deposita un beso en sus labios.

Manech abandona la calma de los ojos cerrados. El avión ya ha pasado. Dispuesto a seguir con su tarea, le dedica una última mirada. Pero la máquina vuelve, asesina. Él no es consciente. Alza una mano y saluda, sin olvidar su sonrisa.

Esta vez ni siquiera escucha volar las balas. Duelen. Acribillan.

Manech siente cómo escapa su vida.

Mathilde se revuelve en su cama.

Abre los ojos y, con dificultad, respira. Una respiración de jadeos ansiosos que buscan un poco de aire en esa habitación en la que el sol ya no brilla.

No ha sido la luz, ni el calor, ni tampoco una pesadilla. Mathilde se ha despertado porque sabe que algo no va como debería. No necesita reflexionar para averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado. Inspira. Piensa. No, no ha ocurrido. No está muerto, lo sabría. Sólo algo ha cambiado, su rumbo ha virado tanto que el hilo que nos unía no ha podido encontrar otra salida.

Pero las palabras de consuelo no convencen esta vez ni a ella misma. "¡Maldita sea, Manech! Me prometiste que no llegaría este día." Golpea el colchón con el puño cerrado y lucha porque no se le escapen las lágrimas. "Si cuento hasta siete y el cartero no ha hecho gritar al tío desde la cocina, no volveré a ver a Manech con vida." De nuevo, respira y, lentamente, cuenta. "Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…" Unos improperios escapan desde la planta baja tras esas palabras tan deseadas "¡Carta para la señorita!".

Mathilde sonríe y se tranquiliza.

Manech no siente la caída.

Su guante rojo dibuja una mancha en el cielo al tiempo que de su rostro desaparece la sonrisa. Duele. Escuece. Pica. _El Albatros me ha traicionado. Tras tantos años de vuelo, me abandona, vuela lejos, me olvida_. Y, por segunda vez, regresa a ese día.

Sus bocas se separan y suspiran. Él aún no ha abierto los ojos, no lo necesita. Ella reposa sobre su pecho, tranquila. Cualquiera diría que está dormida. Pero Manech sabe lo que le pasa. No necesita sumirse en la inconsciencia para que los sueños acudan a su mente. Mathilde les llama, les acaricia, les ofrece la fruta prohibida. Ellos se quedan, complacidos, y le regalan bonitas ideas. Manech juega con un mechón suelto; salvaje y domado, a un tiempo. Como su amor, como esas palabras que son grabadas a fuego en su mente: _Manech aime Mathilde, Mathilde aime Manech_.

Y ese amor que prometía ser para siempre hermoso y eterno, desaparece como el hilo que les ataba aunque entre ellos hubiese tan largo trecho.

Una última y débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Sus labios se deslizan, tiernos, antes de decir adiós a los recuerdos.

"Mathilde," susurran "te quiero".


End file.
